Angel
by Unspoken Tragedy
Summary: “Mummy, are there really angels?” A young Severus asks his mother a strange question.


**Title: Angel**

**Author: Unspoken Tragedy**

**Rating: PG**

**Spoilers: GOF and OoTP**

**Disclaimer: I own the world. Mwahahaha. Or not. All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Summery: "Mummy, are there really angels?" A young Severus asks his mother a strange question.**

**Series: None**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Angel**

"Mummy, are there really angels?" the black haired child asked his mother from where he lay at her feet, stretched out on the floor with a book from his studies open in front of him.

She smiled down at the young boy, though continued on with her knitting. "Now why would you ask that, Sev?"

"I read about them. I wondered if they might only be legends." He turned the page of the book that should have been far too advanced for one his age, yet was almost light reading to the brilliant young wizard (though he could not technically be considered such as he had as of yet to begin his formal training).

"Of course they're real," she answered. "They came to earth from Heaven, to protect the innocent. They were guardians. Always watching, they intercepted evil deeds."

Severus frowned. It was the first time he'd ever realized that knowledge and faith must sometimes be at odds. "Then why do evil deeds still take place?" His child's voice presented his challenge forcefully, angrily.

"Because there are no angels left, Child. We've sent them away and now there is no one left to protect us."

Her explanation was so simple, that he wondered if there could be more to it than his mother was letting on. He stared at the open pages of his book for a moment, and then turned again to his mother. "How do we bring them back, Mummy?"

"With faith, Child- just a bit of faith." His mother's attentions seemed to drift from him with the words.

"But how can I believe in something that's no longer there, Mummy?"

"By realizing that they are." Tears slipped down her cheeks as she gathered her child in her arms. "They are there, you just have to believe."

Days later- years later, her words stayed with him. Even after the woman had herself passed on, the memory stayed.

* * *

Severus Snape slipped into the house silently, his movements as deft a cat's. He had a job to do here tonight, there were innocents that need be protected.

He called this his penance- the attempt to save Voldemort's victims before they were taken. He wasn't required to be at this raid, as he'd been given the night to finish a potion for the Dark Lord. Voldemort obviously was not aware that the potion had been finished for days, and Severus wasn't about to let him know.

Tonight's victims were the Ambercrombies, influential members of the Wizengamot, and personal friends of Dumbledore. Fabius and Drusilla. Severus had never known them personally, but he taught potions to their son Euan. He believed the Gryffindor had a sister, a young child by the name of Ceris.

Severus apparated to the house alone. He hadn't had enough time to alert the order, but he couldn't just stand by and let Voldemort had this family. Especially not since he knew their boy.

He sent a quick glance around the darkened room. Empty. The Deatheaters would be here soon though, and he had to awaken the family. Carefully making his way down the house, he peered into each room. At the fourth he found the master bedroom. He glided over to the large bed and placed his hand over the male's face. With a start, Fabius Abercrombie awoke.

"Stay silent," Severus hissed, producing his wand. The man nodded and Severus let him go. "Get your wand and hide your children," he ordered turning to Mrs. Abercrombie and waking her up also. Upon acquiring her own wand, the woman stared at Severus, as if of the mind that she would be able to see behind his hood if she looked long enough.

When Fabius returned Severus spoke again. "Tonight you will be fighting."

"What-" Drusilla started, only to be silenced by voices in her front room.

"They have come for you," Severus whispered. "Fight them."

The pair was ready as the Death Eaters made their way into the room. Four of the seven were taken out before the others had the chance to realize the problem. The victims had found out. There would be no raid tonight. The three standing Death Eaters quickly apparated away; not caring quite so much for their odds anymore.

"I want to thank you," Drusilla said to Severus as her husband got the children. "We would have died, had you not..."

"It was nothing," he replied as the threesome entered the room.

"Mummy, who's that?" asked the little blond girl standing next to Euan.

"Will you tell us your name?" the woman in turn asked him.

"I cannot." Still hooded, Severus made his way to the door. "Just know that there are still those that fight Him. It would do for you to call in the aurors, but do not under any circumstances mention me. That's all the thanks I need."

As he slipped out of the door he heard little Ceris repeat her question.

"Who is he, mummy?" This time it was Euan who replied.

"He's an angel."

"_They came to earth from Heaven, to protect the innocent. They were guardians. Always watching, they intercepted evil deeds."

* * *

_

**Lo ha terminido.**

**A/N: Awww. Doesn't this make you feel all fluffy inside? Eh, maybe not. This idea actually came to me quite some time ago, but I just now decided to finish it. I'm not sure how much I actually like this, but oh well.**

**Euan Ambercrombie _is_ an actual character from Harry Potter. He's sorted into Gryffindor during Harry's fifth year. I made up his parents and sister.**

**_Drusilla_- (Drew-sill-uh) Latin for "strong" **

**_Fabius_- (Fah-bee-us) Latin for "bean" (hey, the name sounded cool!)**

**_Ceris_- (Seh-rees) Latin for "to love"**

**Don't forget to review to tell me how much you love/hate it!**


End file.
